Master processing apparatuses for performing master processing operations, such as laminating, adhesive transfer, magnet making and other such operations are known in the art. Some of these apparatuses use a pair of feed rolls containing wound supplies of stock materials, which may be mounted individually to the apparatus frame, as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,962, or which may be mounted together to the apparatus frame by a cartridge, as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,417 (each of these patents are hereby incorporated into the present application by reference). Other types of apparatuses use pouches made of a piece of stock material folded in half. These pouches are typically used for laminating, and are used by placing the target substrate between the pouch halves and then feeding the pouch individually into the apparatus for application of pressure and/or heat.
On one hand, pouches have the advantage of coming in predetermined sizes and can avoid the need for cutting and trimming after the processing operation. On the other hand, cartridge type and individual feed roll type apparatuses have the advantages of the ease of mounting the supplies and avoiding the need for feeding individual pouches into the apparatus for each operation.
The present invention endeavors to provide a solution combining the advantages of using pouches and of using a cartridge together.